


Not Obsessed

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Uncommon Ship, big age difference, peter is craving love, weird dream that I had inspired this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Peter and Adrian begin to have a strange villain and hero relationship ever since Adrian Toomes was released from prison. Now Peter craved to see Adrian again
Relationships: Peter Parker/Adrian Toomes
Kudos: 12





	Not Obsessed

Peter sighs as his heart starts to feel like it’s wondering. This strange feeling coursing through him isn’t too uncommon at this point. It starts in his heart and eventually runs through him. It doesn’t hurt, no. Instead, it was like a feeling of… longing. It started months ago when the one and only Adrian Toomes was let out of prison. His prison time had come to an end but instead of learning a lesson, he restarted his criminal career. 

Peter had been keeping tabs ever since but one night he caught Adrian sneaking into an abandoned warehouse. Of course, the 19-year-old spiderling followed without a plan. He tried his best to stay undetected but Adrian, now with his new set of wings, set up a genius trap that ended up catching Peter. Adrian knew Peter’s identity and like any other villain, he has a long speech about how Spider-man stole everything from him including his wife, daughter, and life. A fight had broken out between the two and after at least 20-30 minutes the two of them were throwing concrete pieces, screaming names at each other, challenging their moves, until Peter was pushed harshly against the wall. Pinned against the wall between the huge metal wings and Adrian’s body Peter was stuck and in trouble. Until they started to makeout… oh and have hardcore hate sex…

Peter doesn’t really like talking about how he willing fucked a villain but now at this moment, it doesn’t matter. He feels sad and empty. It was weeks maybe a month or so since he had seen Adrian. Peter would honestly say that the one thing he really yearned for was the feeling of being protected. It used to not sound right to Peter but after debating it he had finally come to realize that yes Adrian was… is a villain but when they were ‘together’ the villain was insanely protective and gentle. Of course, he could be rough and literally make Peter scream his name but it was the aftercare that Peter has been craving.

So now, sitting in his high priced lonely apartment he was waiting for any sign of “The Vulture”. He never knew where he was unless Adrian was up to no good. Usually, after they fight and Peter stops whatever Adrian is doing they will go on to fucking in a nearby hotel. Recently though Peter has been thinking about their situation and honestly, it disgusts him. Not just because of the age difference but also because Peter is supposed to be a “friendly neighborhood Spider-man” and instead of catching “The Vulture” he gets his brains fucked out and is left alone in the morning, once again failing to catch the criminal. The reason why Peter hasn’t seen Adrian in a while was due to their last meet up when Adrian told Peter that he would kill him if he saw him again. This wasn’t the first time he was threatened by Adrian but this time Peter could just see it. The disgust the other man had in his eyes burned in the young man’s memory. Tonight though felt different. 

The police radio signals that there is a mysterious figure flying around New York City. It could be any flying superhero but then they mention reflective wing-like armor and Peter knows it’s him. “Flying man near Central Park, be cautious.” Already suited up, Peter swings out of his apartment building and through the city. He slowly enters the park and sneaks through the trees until he spots a random person sitting on a bench. The man’s features were hard to make out due to his oversized coat and beanie. 

“Karen, could you scan him and tell me anything?” Peter waits for Karen to finish her scan and once she is Peter doesn’t get much help. “I am sorry Peter but I did find more of the purple power core material.” Peter backs up a bit, confused. “I thought that was taken care of years ago?”

“Wrong”, a low voice whispers. 

Peter is suddenly dragged into the air but before Adrian could drop him, Peter grabs hold of his shoe. He quickly tries to climb up but the older man kicks him off, causing Peter to fall. Using his web-shooters, Peter shoots at a light post and swings his way into some bushes. He ducks down and stays quiet, waiting for any kind of sound that Adrian followed him.

“Spider-man, I thought I told you that next time I saw you I was going to finally kill you.” Peter hears close by.

“Yet here you are interfering once again in my business.” Adrian chuckles.  
“What happened? You were being such a good boy by avoiding me for the last couple of weeks but suddenly you’re back?” Peter watches as the random guy begins to run out of the park which sucks because Peter really needs to catch him.

“Recently I’ve dealt with some of the scrawniest loser heroes here in New York and so far I’m still here. Did you send them? You always made the worst decisions.” Adrian taunts Peter as he hovers over the park. The noise from the wings quiets down, signaling that Adrian is no longer flying.

“Spidey I think you have a real problem with following directions. Well, until you’re shaking on a hotel bed. Then you’re completely obedient.”  
Peter feels a shiver run through him but he pushes it away. He makes his way through the bushes and eventually through the trees, trying not to be detected. Center Park is the worst place for him to be fighting right now.

“How do you always know where to find me? It’s like you’re stalking me. Are you stalking me Spider-man? I told you to leave me alone.” Adrian’s voice fades but becomes louder as he gets closer. Suddenly Peter’s Spidey sense warns him that something was coming his way fast. He flips out of the tree right before a bench nearly gets him by 3 inches.

“Why are you still selling the alien material? How do you even still have it?” Peter lands in an open spot on the grass and braces himself for another attack.

“A guy’s got to get his money somewhere Pete. How else would I be able to survive?” Adrian pushes off the ground and sours towards the younger man. “Just like you I have a place in this world. You save people from the weapons, the destruction, and the bad guy. Me? I give you a job.” Peter jumps out of the way before Adrian could grab him.

“It doesn’t have to be that way. Get a normal job and earn money the right way. Not by selling weapons to criminals! These guys are using them to damage businesses and hurt people. They are too dangerous in the wrong hands.” Peter explains as he leaps onto Adrian’s back. He tries to find a release button or trigger on the suit but he gets pulled off right before he could. Immediately he is thrown across the lawn and into the park’s fountain. A noise of pain escapes him as his back hits the center, causing him to fall into the shallow water. 

“People like me don’t like ‘normal’ life. We crave the danger that comes from the unknown. Everyone to themselves out here. Another thing I’ve noticed is that people like me don’t usually have someone like you. An attached pet.” Peter uses his strength to move and get up so he can finally finish the fight but gets pinned by Adrian who followed Peter down. 

Adrian leans forward and smirks as he places a kiss on Peter’s cheek. He begins kissing his way to the younger man’s ear and whispers, “If I had to choose the right word, I think I would even say that you’re obsessed with me.” He grabs Peter by the throat and lifts him so they are staring at each other. Adrian’s suit made it so he completely covered Peter, just like the first time they got together. 

Struggling to breathe Peter utters, “Not obsessed.”

Adrian pauses but laughs as he rubs his eyes. “Oh no? Then what do you call this entire relationship? What are you if you aren’t obsessed?”

Peter grabs hold of the older man’s wrist and pulls himself up a bit so he could get some air. He raises his hand to Adrian’s face which makes the older man’s facial features soften up.

“Addicted.” Peter feels like he is about to blackout until Adrian drops his grin and grabs the back of Peter’s head instead. He is dragged into a passionate kiss. His hands, even though weak, raise to pull Adrian closer. Once they pull away from each other Adrian strokes Peter’s hair.

“This isn’t good for me… for us.” Adrian in a hushed tone says.

Peter smiles up at the man holding him gently and tight against his body. This is what he needs and just because it isn’t right doesn’t mean it is wrong. “I don’t care anymore”.


End file.
